This application proposes a conference, the "Second International Symposium on the Immunobiology of Renal Cell Carcinoma" at The Cleveland Clinic Foundation on October 14-15, 1991. The Symposium will convene 15 leading researchers, from fields relevant to the immunobiology of renal cell carcinoma, to present their latest work and to interact on the interpretation of these findings and the direction for subsequent studies. The public session of the Symposium will be open to 250 registrants, and poster presentations will be invited from these attendees. Two respondents to the call for papers will be selected for inclusion on the program faculty. The proceedings of the Symposium will be published by Springer-Verlag. The impact of this Symposium will be evaluated by reviewing citation of the Symposium proceedings in the subsequent literature and surveying the faculty and registrants regarding resulting revisions or initiatives in their individual work or resulting collaborations. The Symposium seeks to further control of this disease. The current body of knowledge on renal cell carcinoma includes a number of intriguing clinical and laboratory observations. The absence of a large number of cases at any single institution increases the importance of meetings of clinicians to discuss observations. Preclinical studies in renal cell carcinoma are limited to date, but the availability of preclinical models and the interesting immunological observations in this disease suggest the significance of discussion to apply the rapidly developing insights into the immunobiology of cancer in general. By bringing together key individuals and representatives from major laboratories conducting work in renal cell carcinoma, the Symposium establishes and records an exchange of information and views that integrates current insights into the disease and helps to frame directions for future studies. In the past such symposia have served as catalysts for research by providing interactions that clarify the frontiers of research and expedite the design of the next generation of studies.